Maintaining sanitary conditions in food processing facilities is of critical importance. Contamination of food or food-producing animals can result in adverse health effects, financial losses, and damage to customer confidence. Pathogenic microorganisms such as E. coli, Salmonella, and Listeria can live on any surface that is not properly cleaned, particularly moist surfaces such as floors and drains. There remains a need for new compositions and methods that can effectively reduce or eliminate the population of pathogenic microorganisms on surfaces in food processing facilities that are susceptible to contamination.